


The Stars

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crime, Cute, Daesung - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GTOP, Jiyong is cute, M/M, Made up timeline, Musicians, Seunghyun is a dork, Seungri - Freeform, SunDae if you squint, Youngbae, eventually, they have 2 homes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: An AU where South Korea is more accepting of homosexuality, especially when 2 of kpop's biggest stars come out.Kwon Jiyong, better known as G Dragon, is leader of BIGBANG, and as such acts as mother to his band mates and as an example to them and newbies in the music industry. But he wouldn't be anywhere without the appa to his umma, Choi Seunghyun, aka T.O.P.Once they realize their feelings and come out, they have a year of bliss. 365 days of beautiful, uninterrupted love until tragedy strikes. Will Seunghyun lose the love of his life, the one who made him feel alive? Can anything save Ji?Cross posted from Wattpad where my username is NoelleMonroe0 and asianfanfics as NoelleMonroe





	1. What's This

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it was about time to get this story started on here as well now that I'm trying to more actively write and not procrastinate. This story was started in 2015, and I haven't finished it yet because I suck. 
> 
> This story starts at Jiyong's 26th birthday and progresses from there. I have completely made up the timeline as what happens in my story (like photo shoots and interviews) does not follow any actual schedule BigBang followed. Alternate Universe and a bit OOC at points, but as always, I try to keep them as in character/true to reality as possible. Please enjoy :)

Jiyong was getting to the dorms late, much later than was usual for the young rapper. Some friends from his school days had insisted upon seeing him for his 26th birthday, and he'd obliged, wanting to be with someone besides his band mates. He did care for them deeply, but he sometimes just needed a little air.    
  
He was waiting as the elevator rose, taking him to his floor, thinking about how old he was getting,  about how, sooner rather than later, he'd have to go to the military. It was the same with Seunghyun as well.  He knew that the military was a thought that stayed persistently in both rapper's minds, and neither seemed to be able to make it go away.    
  
Jiyong sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  _ What's the point in worrying? It won't stop it and it's not helping. Damnit, get a hold of yourself!  _ _   
_   
Jiyong straightened up a bit when the elevator opened before he stepped onto his floor. Seeing no one, he slumped his shoulders and hurried down the hall, withdrawing his key from his coat pocket. He just wanted to get into his room quickly and go to sleep. He had schedules the next morning, and he knew he wasn't going to get as much sleep as he'd like.    
  
As he approached the dorm housing he and his band, he heard the elevator ding as the door opened again. He jammed the key into the lock and quickly let himself into the living space, wanting to avoid any looks questioning his being out so late. Their dorm wasn't terribly large, but the five of them were still comfortable. He dropped his keys on a shelf by the door and hung his jacket up before moving further into the place they called home.    
  
As he went to their small but functional kitchen, he heard another key in their door. He raised his eyebrows as he waited for the other to enter. It was Seungri.    
  
"Ri?"    
  
The younger jumped at the sound of the elder's voice.    
  
"Hello! You surprised me, Ji. Why are you still up? Did you just get back too?"    
  
Ji nodded affirmative. "But why were you out?"   
  
The younger shrugged. "No reason." He stated as he hung his jacket up as well. He walked past Jiyong into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before muttering a quiet goodnight and meandering down the hall to he and Daesung's room. Ji just stood with his arms crossed before he followed suit, and heading to the room that he and the eldest rapper shared.    
  
When Ji entered their bedroom, he saw Seung with his face buried into the pillow, snoring quietly with his arm dangling over the side. His fingers almost grazed the floor. The younger chuckled as he went into the closet to change into his sleepwear. After a moment he stepped back out and crashed into his bed, letting the darkness cloud his mind and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.    
  
                                                   ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~   
  
The next morning, Ji awoke to his alarm blaring. He scowled before his hand fumbled around the table to silence the damned thing. Once it was quiet, Ji raised his head with a groan. He hated the idea of even moving, let alone ushering the other four to dance practice and dealing with Seung complaining. He didn't want any of it, but he didn't have a choice. He wasn't sick, so he had to do it. Moving to sit up, his body screamed in protest. He made himself stretch as he went to his closet for rehearsal clothes.    
  
  
  
After changing, Ji walked out towards the living room where he could hear the others.    
  
"Why didn't you guys wake me?" He asked with a tinge of annoyance.    
  
Bae looked up, a smile on his face. "We know you got in late, so we gave you a little more time."    
  
Ji sighed. "Well, we need to get to our practice, so come on. We can't fall behind just because we're tired."    
  
As the others stood to leave, Seung fell in step next to Ji. The younger noticed the other had a strange habit of doing that, but it relaxed him on some level, though he didn't know why. "Did you have fun Ji Ji?"   
  
Ji glared up at the other. "I told you not to call me that. But yes, it was nice seeing some old friends."    
  
Seung just smiled and the shorter knew that he, as always, chose to ignore the request to stop with the ridiculous nickname. "I'm glad you had fun. You deserved it." And with that, the taller walked forward to bug Taeyang about something. They were in the elevator, going to the ground floor and were off to the dance studio to practice before Jiyong even realized it.    
  
He didn't know how he managed to get there, but Ji was there, helping Seung get the steps right. It was like he'd just woken up. The rapper didn't know how he'd managed to be G Dragon without noticing. He'd been too busy thinking again.    
  
When the clumsy older rapper missed a step and nearly fell, they all began chuckling, earning half hearted glare from said clumsy rapper.    
  
"Why don't we take 10 guys?" Ji asked, hearing approving sighs and thuds as his band mates fell to the floor. He shook his head. "I'm going to go outside for a minute. Don't kill each other."    
  
An echo of "Yes umma." Sounded as he walked away, followed by laughter. He hated when they called him that, but there was no stopping it.    
  
As Ji stepped outside into the bright, late morning sun, he sighed again. He'd found himself doing that a lot lately, though he didn't know why. Bae had made fun of him saying all his sighs made him sound like a lovesick romance novel heroine. Ji didn't feel like he was in love. Then again, he didn't quite know the feeling, so who was he to say he wasn't. He hung around plenty of attractive men and women, so maybe he was. He'd heard people say love sneaks up on you and without you knowing, it had you by the throat and you wanted it to suffocate you.    
  
As Jiyong stood in deep thought, he didn't hear the door open or the steps that said someone had joined him. He didn't see the man give him an amused smirk as he took in Ji's furrowed brow and concentrated face.    
  
"Don't hurt yourself." He knew the deep, rumbling voice without having to look up.    
  
"Ha ha, Seung."    
  
The older chuckled. "What are you thinking about anyway?"    
  
Jiyong shrugged. "I don't actually know. Just, kind of everything. Like, our inevitable military service, will any of us actually have time for love and family."    
  
"You're thinking about love?"    
  
Ji blushed, faintly, but it was enough for Seung to notice. His heart warmed to see the Jiyong that the fans didn't. The cute and shy Jiyong, the one who often questioned himself despite being their right leader. The older ruffled his hair. "You think too much, Ji. Let's get back in there to finish this horrid practice."    
  
Ji smiled faintly, something in his chest fluttering as he followed the elder back into the studio.  _ What's this?  _ __   



	2. A Flutter of Wings

As the two rappers re-entered the building, one of their backup dancers was sauntering down the hall. "Hey! Good timing, I was just coming to get you two." She said with a smile.    
  
Ji smiled at her and they went back into the dance room, despite Seughyun's protesting. 

 

“I don’t wanna! I’m going to fall again!” The elder stated.

  
"Seung, if I buy you lunch, will you please just do this?" Ji asked with a sigh.   
  
The older thought for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Bae chuckled and started up the song.   
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 

Ji, after deeming Seung embarrassed and thoroughly danced out, decided they were done dancing and could either go to a restaurant or get takeout at the dorm. It was 3 to 2. Bae, Dae, and Ri wanted takeout so they could rest on the couch for a while before going to do a photo shoot, but Seung and Ji wanted to actually go to get food. They also happened to be lucky and free of schedules for the afternoon.

  
Seung looked at everyone for a moment before clearing his throat. "Why don't Ji and I go for food, you guys tag along, but you take your food home?" They all nodded, figuring that was the easiest for everyone to get what they wanted. The five gathered up their bags and left the studio, discussing where they wanted to eat. 

 

“I like that new French restaurant, and it’s close to the dorms. We could go there?” Ji looked at everyone for their input. Seung smirked. 

 

“It’s kinda pricey for just random lunch though.”

 

Jiyong looked up at him, crossing his arms over his narrow chest. “So? I’m G Dragon. I think I can afford to eat there.” 

 

The elder chuckled at Ji’s stance. He held his hands up, as if in surrender. With it decided, they left for lunch, piling into the van. It only took a few moments to get to the restaurant, and the three that were heading back to the dorms went in first to look at the menu. 

 

Seung and Jiyong were standing in the waiting area for a good ten minutes, sunglasses on scarves over their mouths. The other three were sporting a similar disguise, but were busy looking at what was available for takeout. When a waitress finally approached them, Jiyong began whispering. 

 

“Do you perhaps have a secluded booth or private room?” She nodded in understanding before leading the two rappers to a private booth in the back corner of the dining area. 

 

Once they were seated, they removed their disguises warily. Seung saw Taeyang pull the scarf from his mouth to throw him a knowing smirk as the others left with their food. He shook his head and earned a raised eyebrow from the younger. “Are you actually going crazy, Seung?”

 

Said rapper looked at him with his devilish smirk. “I thought we had already established that I  _ was  _ crazy.” He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Ji. The smaller man smiled. It made Seung happy to be able see his real smile. 

 

He, unlike the other, knew what the flutters in his stomach and chest meant. He was just terrified of admitting it out loud. He was afraid, mostly because of his father’s method of raising him left the elder afraid of a lot of things. The only one who knew that he felt something towards the younger rapper was Bae, hence the knowing look from across the room. Seung didn’t need to see the singer’s whole face to know what look he was being given, as he’d seen it dozens of times. 

 

Ji had stopped paying attention to Seung and had begun to look at the lunch menu. He followed suit and looked at the options. He enjoyed European foods, especially French and Italian. He loved French desserts more than anything. Then there was coffee. Seung was beyond obsessed with the caffeinated drink, much to Ji’s disapproval. 

  
When the waitress walked back to their table, it was obvious that she recognized them, but didn’t want to reveal that they were there. “C-can I get you anything to drink?” 

 

Jiyong smiled his bright and amazing smile, the one that always tugged at Seung’s heart. “Yeah, I’ll just have an iced tea.” 

 

“Alright, and how about you?” She was looking at Seung. He smiled. “Coffee, black.” 

 

She chuckled as if she had known he would order it and walked away to give them a few more minutes to decide. 

 

“Always with the coffee, hyung. No wonder you never sleep.”

 

The elder scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Ji giggled, as he wasn’t currently portraying GD, giggling was quite normal for him. “You drink coffee in the middle of the day too. You should cut back, you know.”

 

Seung feigned offense, placing a hand on his cheek like he’d been slapped. “Aw, Ji Ji, not you! How could you say that to me?”

 

The younger put his hand over his eyes, laughing. “Don’t call me Ji Ji. And you really think you need that coffee?”

 

As if to go against his statement, the waitress had returned with their drinks and Seung immediately took a sip. Ji rolled his eyes.    
  


“Are you guys ready to order?”

 

They both nodded and Ji ordered a chicken meal that was served with vegetables, and Seung ordered a grilled salmon with rice and vegetables. She smiled shyly as they handed back the menus, blushing when Seung’s fingers brushed hers. She lingered a few seconds before walking to the kitchen to place their orders with the chef. 

 

Ji didn’t understand it, but he didn’t like Seung touching her. When the elder turned his attention back to the other, he found Jiyong scowling at him. Seung just smiled at him, causing Ji to feel like a million butterflies had been let loose in his stomach. He looked at the table quickly, his scowl now focused on what he was feeling. He felt like there was suddenly no air in the room and his heart felt like gossamer wings were giving it permission to fly. 

 

_ What the hell is happening to me? _

 

Seung looked at the younger with concern. “Ji, are you alright?”

 

His deep voice made Ji come out of his head as his eyes found Seung’s warm brown eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He threw the elder a smile to hide his sudden unease.

 

Seung responded with a slightly sad smile as Ji looked out the window. He knew all too well that the smile the other had given him was one that hid his emotions. Seung thought about how sad it was that so few people realized that Ji wasn’t as happy as he seemed. 

 

They sat in silence a moment before Seung cleared his throat. Jiyong looked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow in question. 

 

“So, when do we all have a free day? Do you know?”

 

Ji eyed him suspiciously, knowing he’d been about to say something else. “I think we have Friday off.” 

 

“What’s that, the 22?”   
  


The younger nodded. He still felt the stirring of suspicion in the back of his mind, but he let it slip as their food arrived. 

 

They thanked the waitress who lingered for a moment again. Ji smiled at her.    
  


“I’m gonna guess and say you recognize us?” At her nod, he chuckled. “Want an autograph?” She looked as though she might cry.    
  


“Could I really get it?” They both chuckled at her excitement.    
  


“Do you have something in particular you want signed?” She looked at Seung with a smile.    
  
“I have a GTOP promo poster in my locker.” She stated in a shy manner.

 

They smiled again. “Bring that when we get our check and we’ll sign it.” Ji responded. She covered her mouth with her hand.

 

“Thank you so much!” She bowed in gratitude. “Enjoy your meal!” 

 

She hurried off in excitement, smiling so wide it seemed it could break her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


	3. Afternoon Plans

The two rappers sat quietly eating their lunch, enjoying the silence for a moment. They chewed their meal, savoring the flavors. 

 

After a moment, Seung looked at the younger. “How is it?”

 

“It’s really good! Here!” Ji held his fork up to Seung’s lips excitedly. Without thinking, the older man took the bite and chewed it slowly. 

 

“Damn. That is really good. I’d offer you a bite of mine, but you don’t like salmon.” Ji giggled.    
  
“It’s the thought that counts, hyung!” Ji beamed at him. 

 

Seung blushed lightly. He’d never seen Ji smile quite like that before, and he felt his heart beat race. He knew Ji was now asking a question, but he couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was his heart and the blood rushing through his veins. Everything sounded like he was hearing it through water.

 

Ji touched his hand, and he heard him loudly, his touch having ripped Seung from his head.    
  
“What?” The elder jumped. Ji withdrew his hand, looking surprised. 

 

“A-are you alright? What just happened?” The younger rapper held his hand against his chest, concern painting his features. 

 

“I just spaced out for a minute. I’m okay, I promise. Too much coffee.” Seung smiled reassuringly at the younger. Ji’s eyes told the elder that he didn’t believe him, but that he wasn’t going to push it in public. 

 

Seung sighed. “I really am okay, I just got lost in my thoughts. Please, Jiyong, don’t worry.” He offered a smile again. 

 

Ji blushed at the older’s use of his full name. He nodded slightly. 

 

“What were you saying, Ji Ji?” He asked with a smirk. 

 

The younger glared at him through his eyelashes. “Hmph. I asked if you wanted to go hang out or something after lunch. I don’t feel like going back to the dorms yet.”

 

“Oh, sure.” He smiled brightly. “What do you wanna do?”

 

Ji shrugged. “Hell if I know. Just, something. I mean even just walking around would be fine. But you’re lazy so I figure we’ll do something that doesn’t involve a whole lot of movement.” The younger teased. 

Seung crossed his arms with a pout. “I’m not  _ that _ lazy, Ji.” 

 

The younger simply laughed. Seung loved the noise, and he wished that Jiyong always sounded so happy. He stopped pouting, looking thoughtful. 

 

“There’s a new butterfly room exhibit isn’t there?”

 

The shorter male looked at him. “You wanna go look at bugs?”

 

Seung laughed. “They are pretty. It was just a thought. I wouldn’t be opposed to walking. But I would want to go to the dorms so we could shower and change. You know, we are still kind of dirty after dance practice.”

 

Ji blushed. “Oh. Right.” He smiled. “Yeah. we can start there and figure out as we go. I just wanna hang out.”    
  


“I hear ya. It feels like we haven’t spent that much time together lately.”   
  


Ji nodded. “Our schedules have been pretty rough. I think we’ll have a few days off next week too though.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. I could use some extra sleep.”

 

Ji laughed. “You? Sleep? That’s a lie!” 

 

The elder grabbed a piece of rice from his plate and tossed it at the laughing boy, earning a gasp. 

 

“Seunghyun! Don’t start a food fight!”

 

“You realize that right there is why they call you umma, right?”

 

“Oh hush. Finish your food.” The younger responded with a smirk. 

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

After they finished their lunch and signed the ecstatic waitress’s poster, they donned their disguises once again and left the restaurant. The other three had taken the van back to the dorms, so their bags were already home. 

 

They walked quickly back to the dorms, weaving in between crowds of people. It only took them a few moments to reach the building, and when they did they were glad. The two rappers hurried into the cool lobby and walked to the elevator. 

  
As the small box moved up, they again removed the scarves. Seung dug around his pocket a moment before producing his key. The door dinged and opened, revealing Dara and Minzy waiting to get on. 

 

Ji smiled at the girls, nodding as he and Seung stepped around them. They returned the smiles energetically before the door closed. Ji began down the hall, closely followed by Seung. 

 

“Why are you going first? I already have my key out.” Ji stopped and leaned against the door frame, the thin material of his shirt showing the curve of his waist. 

 

“I went first so I could bitch about you being slow. Why else?”

 

_ So you could torture me…  _ The elder thought as he unlocked the door. 

 

Ji rushed into the dorm and straight for the shower. Seung sighed and, after shutting the door and latching it once more, went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Seung turned to see Taeyang standing in the doorway. “‘Sup?”

 

The singer shrugged. “Not much. Ji won’t take long in the shower right? We have to get ready to leave for the photo shoot soon.”

 

The rapper nodded. “He should only be a few minutes. We’re gonna head back out.”

 

Bae showed a knowing smirk. “Gonna tell him yet?”

 

The elder scoffed. “Not likely.”

 

“Aw, come on! Why not?”

 

Seung raised an eyebrow at the other. “Why would I? He wouldn’t want to know that. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“Who says it would be ruined?”

 

“Bae, really? I know he wouldn’t feel the same.”

 

The shorter male turned to leave. “You never know unless you try.” 

 

With that, he left the elder standing alone in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, slowly drinking the water. He didn’t notice when Ji entered the room a few moments later. He was dress in a normal fashion, tight black jeans and a muscle tee showing the tattoos on his ribs. He’d put a beanie over his damp hair and had smudged a little eyeliner around his eyes. Seung stopped spacing out when Ji waved his hand in front of his face. The younger chuckled.    
  
“Man, you’re such a space cadet today. So what’s happening?”   
  


“Well, they need the shower before I can get in there since they have a shoot to go to. So we’ll be here for a little while.”

 

Ji nodded. He went to the fridge and grabbed himself a pop. He hopped up on the counter opposite of Seung, swinging his legs alternately. 

 

The elder shook his head, taking another drink. 

 

“What?”   
  


“Nothing.”   
  
“Nothing my ass! What?”

 

Seung smiled. “You’re kind of adorable, Ji Ji.” 

 

The younger blushed furiously. “I’m not either. Don’t call me Ji Ji.”

 

Seung smiled and they talked about nothing in particular until they heard the others moving about the dorm, preparing to leave. 

 

Bae stuck his head into the kitchen to say goodbye, and gave Seung another look. The rapper rolled his eyes, confusing Ji, who turned to look at his longtime friend. 

 

“Are  _ you  _ making him go crazy?”

 

Taeyang smiled. “He was already crazy when we got him. Later!”

 

The three youngest members left and the dorm grew quiet. 

 

“Well, I guess I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t get too bored without me Yongie.”   
  


Ji rolled his eyes as the taller left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. He pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and began scrolling through his Instagram feed. That was always a good way for him to escape into his own world and kill time because before he knew it, Seung was standing in front of him in fitted black pants and a double button jacket. He’d fixed his hair up in a messy pompadour style and a little eyeliner was smudged beneath his almond eyes. 

 

_ Damn.  _

 

“You ready then, hyung?”

 

The elder nodded before pulling a medical mask from his coat pocket. Ji walked to the door and grabbed his sunglasses and scarf. The elder also retrieved his glasses as they were walking through the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, I'd love to know what you think so far? Thanks for reading <3


	4. Seoul Sunset

They walked down the hallway, Seung bumping his shoulder against the younger’s. Ji smiled at him. 

 

“You’re so weird, hyung.”

 

The elder smirked. “Well duh! How many times have we established that I’m the crazy and weird one? Especially today.” 

 

“Well, yes.” He chuckled, biting his bottom lip. “I just thought I should remind you.”

 

Seung blushed lightly and put his mask on to conceal it.  _ I hate when he bites his lip like that.  _

 

They reached the elevator and Ji pushed the down arrow. He slung the scarf around his neck as they waited for the elevator to get to their floor. The younger looked at the rapper from the corner of his eyes, feeling confusion at his expression. When the door opened, Seung pulled Ji in after him. 

 

“You spacing out now?” 

 

“Pft, not likely.”

 

Seung crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Ji returned an innocent look. “What?”

 

“Don’t what me. You can’t call me space cadet if you’re going to do it too.”

 

Ji rolled his eyes. “I won’t steal your title, don’t worry.”

 

The elder snorted as he put his sunglasses on. Ji put his on as well before wrapping his scarf over the lower half of his face. The doors opened to show the lobby. There were a few people scattered around as they walked towards the doors. 

 

“Hyung, are we gonna drive to the bug thing, or are we walking?”

 

“The butterfly room.” he scoffed. “Bug thing. Psh.”    
  


Ji giggled. “Okay, I’m sorry, butterfly room. So, drive or walk?”

 

“Walk?”

 

Ji felt his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “Did they put crack in your coffee?”

 

He earned a deep chuckle. “No, Ji Ji. I just want to walk. We’ll get more time to hang out if we walk.” 

 

“True.” 

 

They walked out into the cooling city air, both looking up to the orange sunset kissing the horizon. 

 

                                  ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

The walk to the butterfly room was fairly short and once they arrived, Ji mentally noted that he’d have to apologize for poking fun at Seung for wanting to see it. Looking into the windows to see all the different colors fluttering lazily around the large room was a beautiful sight to the younger, especially knowing that it was something interesting to the older man.

 

When they walked into the office to go in, Ji went to ask the clerk if there was anyone else inside. When he was told there wasn’t anyone else, he asked how much it would be to be just the two of them alone. The clerk gave him an odd look, obviously thinking it was some romantic date. He explained that they wanted to have some privacy without people recognizing them. The clerk looked skeptical, but told the rapper a price. 

 

Once he paid, he walked over to the elder and grabbed his hand before pulling him in the direction of the entrance. Seunghyun chuckled as the younger dragged him across the room. They opened the door and were immediately swarmed by soft wings. 

 

Splashes of orange, blue, pink, and white drifted around the room or landed on the flowers covering the walls. As the door fell shut behind them, the two removed their covers. Jiyong’s eyes were wide in awe as he looked around the room. The elder smiled. 

 

“So.” Ji turned to look at him. “Am I still lame for wanting to see the bugs?”

 

The shorter man blushed and looked away for a moment. “No. It’s really beautiful here.”

 

Seunghyun smiled. “I knew you’d come around. I may seem random, but it is all with purpose.”

 

Jiyong let out a quiet laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. “No, hyung, you’re just random.”

 

The taller pursed his lips in a faux pout, crossing his arms and turning away. “You hurt me so deep, Ji Ji.”

 

His pout turned to a look of expression of surprise as thin arms wrapped around him and he felt Ji’s face against his back. 

 

“I’m sorry, my lovely Seunghyun. I never meant to hurt you so.”

 

The elder laughed. “Sarcastic bitch.” He turned in Jiyong’s embrace to ruffle his hair again, causing the shorter to smile brilliantly up at him. 

 

“Let’s go sit over on that bench.” 

 

The elder nodded and was again dragged away.  _ I’d always follow you Jiyong. _

 

He shook his head, trying to tell himself to not think that while he was with the rapper. He didn’t want to give anything away and ruin everything he’d had built with Jiyong. Ji sat on the bench and pulled Seunghyun down beside him. 

 

“There’s so many flowers.”

 

“Yeah, there are. It smells nice though, doesn’t it?”

 

Jiyong hummed in agreement. “So how long do you want to sit in here? And do you know what you want to do after this?”

 

“However long you’d like. I like it here, so I could stay for a long time. What do you want to do?”

 

“Indecisive bastard.”

 

“I picked here. It’s your turn now, you spaz.”   
  


“Ya! I am not a spaz!” Ji exclaimed, smacking Seunghyun’s shoulder. 

 

The elder smiled down at him. “Sometimes.”

 

Ji crossed his arms, scowling at the older man. “Am not.”

 

Seunghyn put his arm around Ji’s shoulders. “Awe, Ji Ji, did I hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.”

 

“No you aren’t.” Seunghyun couldn’t see his face, but he knew his leader was hiding a smile, he could hear it in his voice. 

 

“Oh, but I am. Deeply sorry.” The elder cleared his throat as he sat back more comfortably on the bench. “Spaz.”

 

Ji spun to face him, smiling wide. “I’m not a spaz, you are.”

 

“I know. And I accept that.”

 

Ji scoffed. “Oh you are no fun.” He laughed, and Seunghyun’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. “Well, you are, but you aren’t!”

 

“I’m a contradiction?”

 

“Yes! Exactly!” They both laughed. 

 

Seunghyun shook his head as Ji looked away again, his eyes following a large red butterfly. A small teal butterfly landed on Seung’s nose, flapping its delicate wings softly. 

 

“Ji.” He whispered. 

 

The younger turned and his eyes lit up. He pulled his phone from his jeans, taking a picture. As if that was what the little creature wanted, it left the tip of his nose and flittered off to some flower. Seung rubbed his nose. 

  
“Did it tickle?”

 

He nodded with a smile. Ji smiled back. He scooted closer to the rapper and leaned against him. “Want to go to dinner? Or we could go to the park. Since it’s getting late, the park shouldn’t have too many people there.”

 

Seung hummed. “The park could be nice. It’s going to be a cool night too, so that’ll be good.”

 

“Ok.” Ji checked his phone. “Have we really already been here for an hour?”

 

Seunghyun looked at his watch. “Apparently.” 

 

“Should we go? I think they close soon.”

 

The elder nodded, though his mind was reluctant as he wanted to stay cuddled up with Ji in the beautiful room. 

 

Jiyong stood up and began putting his scarf on. Seung followed his lead and placed the mask over his face. They walked to the door and entered the little office. 

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Neh.”

 

“I liked it in there. We should come back sometime.”

 

“Whatever you want, Ji Ji.” 

 

The younger scoffed as they walked out onto the sidewalk and headed towards the park.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! <3


	5. After Dark

They walked down the sidewalk, talking about nothing in particular. As they neared the park, the street lights began jumping to life, illuminating the path. The rappers scanned the area, and seeing few people, removed their “masks” and breathed in the fresh night air.    
  


Ji spotted a swingset and dashed forward, leaving a momentarily confused Seunghyun behind. Once the elder saw where the other had gone, he laughed and caught up to him. 

 

“Ji?”

 

“What?” The younger asked sitting on a swing.

 

“How old are you today then?”

 

Jiyong stuck his tongue out for a short moment before his face turned to a puppy pout. 

 

“Hyung, will you push me? Please?”

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Did your legs stop working, Ji Ji?”

 

Despite his comment, the older man walked behind Ji and grabbed the chain. He stepped back and let go. Once Ji moved closer, he gently pushed him away. After a few moments, Ji was flying high, smiling brightly at the elder. 

 

“Having fun?”

 

He giggled. “Yeah. You should swing too!”

 

The elder looked at the swing beside him. He looked like he thought it would bite him.    
  
“Nah, I’m good.”

 

Ji pouted at him. “Come on, Seung! It’ll be fun!”

 

The rapper sat on the swing. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

Ji smiled triumphantly.  _ “I can’t say no to you, my Jiyong.” _

 

Seunghyun began to swing as well, moving opposite of Ji, like Yin and Yang, push and pull. After a few moments, Ji called his name.    
  
“Yes, Ji Ji?”

 

“Damnit, stop with that, good grief!” the younger laughed as he said it. “Want to go walk around the pond?”

 

The elder smiled as he nodded. They stood from the swings and began to walk away. He poked Jiyong in the ribs, causing him to jump with a squeak.    
  
“Ya! What was that for?” He poked Seunghyun in his shoulder. 

 

The elder shrugged. “Because I felt like it?”

 

“Is that a question or an answer?”

 

“Both and neither.”

 

Jiyong shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You realize you make absolutely no sense, right?”

 

Seunghyun laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “Do I ever make sense?”

 

“Most of the time, actually! But you’re so weird today, hyung. Are you getting sick?” The younger looked concerned. 

 

Seung smiled down at him. “I’m fine, Ji. If I was sick do you think I would’ve walked all the way here?”   
  


“Well, no. But--”

 

“Then I’m ok.” He touched Ji’s arm reassuringly. 

 

The shorted man surprised him by hugging him. “If there was something wrong, you’d tell me…. Right?”

 

The other put his arms around him. “Of course I would. You’re my best friend, Ji.”

 

Ji looked up at him. “Then would you tell me what you’re hiding. This is the longest you’ve been around me in a long time. Did I do something wrong?”

 

Seunghyun pushed Ji’s head back to his chest. “No, you’re perfect. You’ve never done anything wrong to me. I’m sorry I’ve been so lost in my head lately, I never meant for you to think I was mad. I’m sorry you feel that way, but really Jiyong, I trust you more than pretty much everyone.”

 

Ji nodded against his chest. “What have you been thinking about so much?”

 

The elder hesitated, causing Ji to look up again and see the reluctant look on his face. He stepped away. 

 

“I did do something, didn’t I?” He moved to walk away. The elder panicked, not wanting their night to be ruined.

 

Seunghyun grabbed Ji’s wrist and pulled him back against him, capturing his lips. Ji gasped before his eyes slid closed and he melted into the elder’s arms. 

 

Seung broke the kiss. “Want to know what you did?”

 

Ji nodded his head once, looking worried. 

 

“You were perfect. You were amazing. You took something from me, and I wouldn’t ever want anyone else to have it. You have always been there for me, and I’ve had to do a lot of thinking.”   
  
“What did I take?”

 

Seung kissed the tip of his nose. “My heart.” he whispered. 

 

Jiyong blushed and buried his face into Seunghyun’s chest. 

 

“You have mine too.” he said quietly into the other’s shirt. 

 

Seunghyun smiled. “Do I?”

 

“Mhm. I wouldn’t want anyone else to have it either.” He stated, agreeing with Seung’s previous statement. 

 

Seunghyun grabbed Ji’s chin and tilted his face up, kissing him again. “Then we belong to each other.” Seung said, running his thumb across Ji’s cheekbone. Ji smiled and covered the elder’s hand with his own. 

 

They walked around, holding hands. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. They both understood the risks that would come with being together, but they didn’t care. They knew that they’d need to hide it, but they’d have to talk to YG at least. 

 

As they were walking, Ji’s phone chirped at him, playing out some preset phone tune. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his skinny jeans, answering it. 

 

“Hey. What’s up?”

 

_ “What’s up? We just got back and you guys are still gone? Where are you?” _

“Aw, Bae, are you worried? We’re walking around the park.”

 

_ “Do you even know what time it is?” _

 

Ji looked at his phone. “Oh shit!”

 

_ “Yeah. Schedules tomorrow, so you two better hurry back.” _

 

With that, the singer hung up. 

 

“So, we should probably go home.” Seung nodded and they left the park. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

They walked into the dorm, moving quietly. Ji went straight to their room, but Seung went to get something to drink first. When he exited the kitchen, water bottle in hand, he ran into Youngbae. 

 

“So.”

 

Seunghyun looked at him. “So… what?”

 

“You know.”

 

The taller man sighed. “I’m tired, Bae. We have to get up early.”

 

“One question.” the shorter man looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Fine.”   
  
“Did you tell him?”

 

Seunghyun hesitated for a moment. “Yes, but you can’t tell the other two, alright? He and I have to figure out how this is going to work.”

 

Bae hugged him. “As long as you guys are happy, I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

 

“Me too. Now go to bed.” Bae waved at him and walked away, leaving Seunghyun alone in the darkness. 

 

He was only alone for a moment before Ji walked out in short track shorts and an oversized tank top. He wrapped his arms around the elder and snuggled against his chest. 

 

“You okay?”

Seung kissed the top of Ji’s head. “Yeah, I’m fantastic, baby.”

 

Jiyong snorted a laugh before covering his mouth. His shoulders were shaking and the elder chuckled.    
  
“Omo, you are such a dork!” 

 

“I like making you laugh though, so I accept it.”   
  
Ji put his arms around the other’s neck and kissed him softly.

 

“Let’s go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

 

Ji grabbed Seunghyun’s hand and walked down the hall to their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think of the story!


	6. How Do We Tell

Light streamed into the bedroom, forcing the shorter rapper to open his eyes. He was snuggled into Seunghyun’s arms and he could feel the elder’s gentle breath on the back of his neck. He smiled and turned in the other’s embrace, facing the sleeping man. He looked peaceful until the alarm started blaring, making him furrow his brows. 

 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

 

Seunghyun sighed, his eyes still shut. “Normally, morning’s aren’t good, but this is an exception.”

 

His warm chocolate eyes opened and met with Ji’s lighter chestnut eyes. He smiled. 

 

“You gonna turn the alarm off any time soon?”

 

Jiyong fumbled behind him, hitting the clock to silence it. The elder chuckled and pulled Ji to sit up with him. 

 

"I don't want to go!" Ji snuggled his face against Seunghyun's warm neck.

 

"I don't either, but we have to." 

 

Ji looked up at him. "I know. Damnit, today is gonna be annoying." 

 

“It won’t be that bad. We’ll get through it.”

 

Jiyong snuggled into Seunghyun’s arms. “I just want to stay here with you.”

 

The elder laughed quietly. “Me too.”

 

There was gentle knock on their bedroom door, followed by Dae’s voice. 

 

“You guys getting up?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll be out in a few minutes.”

 

Ji sighed. “Now we have to go.”   
  


Seunghyun kissed Ji’s nose before standing from the bed, the younger man still in his arms. The elder walked to the closet and set Ji down. Jiyong kept his arms around the other’s neck and rested his forehead against Seung’s. 

 

“What should I wear?”

 

The taller rapper smiled. “I don’t know that it matters since we’ll change our clothes for the interview anyway.”   
  
Ji smiled. “That’s true.”

 

Ji wandered into the closet and picked a simple outfit; skinny jeans, a tank top with a button down shirt over it, and plain sneakers. He walked out with his clothes draped over his arm as Seunghyun walked around him to pick his clothes. 

 

A few moments later, they walked out to the living room and joined the others. 

 

“We ready?” Ji asked. 

 

The three singers nodded and they left for their interview. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

They were piled into the backseat of a van on their way to the interview. Ji leaned against the other rapper with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard one of the others clear their throat. 

 

It was Seungri, and Ji watched him raise the window between them and the driver. “Why were you gone for so long?”

 

“Because we wanted to hang out.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Ji and Seunghyun each raised an eyebrow at the youngest member. “We went to the new butterfly exhibit and the park. Why are you so interested?” Seunghyun asked, suspicion coloring his voice. 

 

The maknae shrugged. The rappers saw something in his eyes. The elder glared at Bae. “What did you do?”

 

He shrugged. “I didn’t do anything.”   
  
Dae chuckled. “What, did you think we were oblivious to it? Just because you told Bae, doesn’t mean we didn’t know too.”

 

The two eldest men looked at each other before Ji looked at the others. “What? You told Bae?”

 

“He was the first I talked to when I finally admitted my feelings to myself. I didn’t you guys knew too though.”

 

“Well, you guys always look at each other when the other isn’t paying attention, touches linger too long. It has always been obvious.”

 

Bae and Seungri nodded in agreement of Daesung’s statement. Ji blushed and looked out the window while the taller man just smirked. 

 

“Are you guys okay with it?”

 

They were all surprised how small Ji’s voice sounded. “Of course we are. We’re like the original GTOP fans, so we’ve kind of just been waiting for this.” Seungri stated matter of factly. 

 

Seunghyun laughed, hard, before covering his mouth, and even though he had mostly silenced himself, his shoulders were still shaking. Ji chuckled as well. 

 

“Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about breaking it to them then. Any ideas on how we could tell YG?”

 

“Is that really a good idea?” Bae looked shocked. 

 

“Well, we don’t want to lie to anyone about it. We figure he’d rather know and decide if we are out or not. It’ll be up to him if and when we told fans or other groups we’re friends with.” Seunghyun sounded confident.

 

The others nodded and the rest of the way to the interview, they brainstormed when and how the new lovebirds could tell YG.

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

Once they arrived at the interview, they were all ushered off in different directions for hair, makeup, and clothes. The singers were worried about what would come of them telling anyone besides them, but they also knew that the two rappers would be happier showing people what they now shared. 

 

After being done up for their appearance, they waited impatiently, ready to be called on set. Jiyong was fidgeting with the edge of his shirt and biting his lip. Bae put his hand on his shoulder, reassuring his friend. 

 

“It’ll be alright.”

 

Before the leader could respond, they were called out in front of a crowd of eager fans. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

They arrived back at the dorms in the late afternoon, having done a lengthy photoshoot after the interview. They were all exhausted and Seunghyun wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and curl up with Ji watching bad TV. 

 

The five musicians trudged into the dorm, walking like zombies to their bedrooms. Seunghyun stayed back beside Jiyong, and as the others walked ahead, the elder grabbed the shorter into a tight embrace.    
  
“I told you we’d make it through today.”

 

Ji gave him a small, but happy smile. “You did.” The younger gently pressed his lips against the others. “I’m glad you were right.”

 

Seung smiled back, softly running his hands down Ji’s sides. “So, I think I’m gonna take a shower, then we could snuggle and watch TV?”

 

The shorter’s face twisted into a wicked smirk. “I could join you in the aforementioned shower?”

 

Seunghyun’s eyes twinkled with lust, as he replied with a growl in his voice. “Hm, you could indeed.”

 

The taller man lead Jiyong down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one know what to write into an A/N that doesn't get repetitive and obnoxious? Idk, so thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think of this story <3


	7. A Free Day

Jiyong awoke feeling well rested, despite not sleeping most of the night. He was happy to wake up a second day in a row with the elder rapper’s arms around him. He shifted and looked down at their entangled legs, and smiled at all the lovebites on his torso. He felt gentle fingers trace the hollow of his hips and follow the curve of his stomach up. Ji turned onto his back and smiled at his lover. Seunghyun’s fingers continued their path until they reached the younger’s neck. The taller man kissed Jiyong passionately. 

 

The tattooed man sighed into the kiss, loving that it was his reality.    
  
“I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?”

 

Ji smiled. “No, I’m great.”

 

The elder smiled and ran his thumb over Ji’s bottom lip. “I’m glad. Although, I didn’t realize I’d left so many marks.” He chuckled at his observation. 

 

The younger giggled. “I can easily cover it up. I like it, it means I really am yours.”

 

“Hm, that’s true.” Seunghyun began kissing him again, biting his lip and ghosting his fingers down the slim man’s sides. 

 

The temperature was rising in the room, lighting a fire in their veins when a knock sounded on the door. 

 

“Are you two still sleeping?”

 

They both sighed in frustration before Jiyong started giggling uncontrollably. The elder raised his eyebrow at him. 

 

“You’re awfully entertained.”

 

Ji covered his mouth. “I’m sorry, but they have bad timing. Hn, that was great.” 

 

Seung smiled at his beautiful lover. “I love seeing you smile, so I guess it’s okay.” 

 

Seungri knocked again. “Don’t be gross! Come have breakfast!”

 

The rappers looked at each other. “Guess we better go out there. They’ll come in next time.” The elder nodded and smirked as Ji stood from the bed and stretched. The shorter man grabbed sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt. 

 

“You just gonna sit there?”    
  


“Hm, I like the view from here.” 

 

Ji smiled. “I like mine too.” He replied as his eyes trailed over Seunghyun’s exposed torso. 

 

“You should find me pajama pants.”

 

“Why? You have legs?”

 

The elder stuck his tongue out as he stood up and quickly wandered into the closet, exiting a moment later wearing silk pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. He held out his hand to the younger, who eagerly grabbed it and lead the way out of their room. 

 

They walked into the kitchen and saw the others there, actually making food. 

 

“I hope you don’t burn this building to the ground.” Seunghyun said as he sat on a stool, with Ji hopping up on the counter beside him.

 

Seungri, turned from the stove with a frown. “Hey, we can manage to not burn things.”

 

Bae laughed. “You say as the food starts burning.” 

 

The youngest man turned around quickly, taking whatever he was cooking away from the heat. They all laughed at him. Dae moved towards him, and took the spatula from him. 

 

“Just let me finish this, ok?”

 

Seungri pouted, and jumped up on the counter beside Jiyong. 

 

“Awe, Panda, it’s okay.”

 

Daesung chuckled as he finished cooking. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

After they ate, Ji went to take a shower, leaving his lover to be questioned by their bandmates, who refused to let Seunghyun accompany the leader. The rapper was still sitting on the stool, studiously ignoring the younger men. He sipped his coffee in silence.    
  
“Really?”

 

Seunghyun looked out the corner of his eye at Dae. “What?”

 

The singer rolled his eyes. “What are you guys gonna tell YG?”

 

“Oh.. We haven’t really figured that out yet. Probably just tell him the truth. See what he says.”

 

“But what if he gets mad?” The youngest looked worried. 

 

“I don’t think he’d risk splitting the five of us. He might not be happy about it, but I think he’ll tell us just to keep it quiet for now.” 

 

“I hope so, but be careful when you guys see him.” Bae warned the rapper. 

 

“I know, and Ji does too. We know this is risky, but life isn’t worth living if you never take risks, especially if they make you happy.” The other three nodded as the left him alone and went to the living room. 

 

After another few moments, Ji walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

 

“Your turn.”  

 

The elder smiled as he turned in his seat. “Is it?”

 

Ji nodded. “What do you wanna do later?” 

 

Seunghyun draped an arm over Ji’s shoulder, bringing the shorter man closer to him. “We could just get on Netflix. Or YouTube?”

 

The younger giggled. “Netflix and chill?”

 

“Hell no! That shouldn’t even be a thing! Don’t even use that phrase jokingly.”

 

Jiyong smiled, looking amused with himself. “Don’t like all the new internet talk?”

 

“That one is creepy, it’s just like ‘Yo, let’s chill with some Netflix.’ And then boom, sex is expected. Like, that phrase is just a trap.”

 

Ji laughed at the other and put his face against Seung’s shoulder. “Man, tell me what you really think.”

 

“Oh hush. It’s not that funny.”

 

Ji looked up at him before pecking his cheek. “But it’s hilarious.” 

 

Seunghyun smiled. “You’re cute.”

 

Ji blushed and shook his head lightly. “Nu-uh, you are.”

 

“You guys are so cute I want to puke!” Bae called from the living room. 

 

The rappers laughed quietly. “I should go take that shower now, huh?”

 

Ji nodded. “Probably. Fair warning, we might not stay here though.” He gave Seung a playful smirk before sauntering away. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

Seunghyun walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

Ji sat on an ottoman in the living room and looked at the TV. They were watching some American show that didn’t really interest him. He turned towards Bae and Daesung and pulled his legs up onto the short stool to sit with his legs crossed. 

 

“Hi.”

 

Bae looked at their leader. “Hey. You make a better door than window, Ji.”

 

Ji smiled. “You watch this all the time. I know it’s a rerun.” 

 

“True, but I’m still stating a fact.” 

 

Ji stuck his tongue out at his friend. Bae scrunched his nose in response. The other two just laughed. 

 

Ji's face turned serious. “Bae, do you think he and I are making a mistake?”

 

Bae gave him a sad look. “Man, your fangirls would hate seeing you so unsure of yourself. But no, I think you two will be happy. I mean, what, it’s been two days and you’re already smiling more. Like, the type of smiles that reach your eyes. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile like that. I can’t wait ‘til your parents see the way you’ve been smiling.”

 

The rapper brought his knees to his chest. “Do you think YG will kick us out?”

 

Dae leaned forward and put his hand on Ji’s knee. “I doubt it. He wouldn’t risk losing you guys. And we’re all a family, I think he’ll just want to make sure you guys know what you’re doing before you might go public.”

 

Ji nodded. “Thanks guys. I’m gonna go see if he’s done. I think we might go outside and hang out today.”

 

They smiled reassuringly at Jiyong as he stood and left the room. As Jiyong walked down the hall, he heard Seunghyun humming Heartbreaker in the shower. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that if you're sticking with my story that you enjoy it <3


	8. A Beautiful Thing

Jiyong stood beside the bathroom door, smiling at his lover’s humming. After a moment the shower stopped and Seunghyun opened the door with a towel wrapped around his hips. 

 

“You hum in the shower?” The elder jumped a little. 

 

“Shut up. And don’t scare me you little sneak!”

 

Ji smiled. “Want to go get ice cream?”

 

The elder’s eyes lit up. “Of course, Ji Ji.”

 

The younger scoffed at him. “I’m dating a 5 year old.”

 

The taller man laughed. “You knew what you were getting into.”

 

Ji smiled. “Go get dressed. I’ll go get my keys.”

 

“Ah, so we’re driving today I take it?”

 

The shorter nodded as he left the other to get dressed. Ji was standing by the door waiting when Bae came to stand with him. 

 

“So, you guys leaving then?”

 

“Mhm. We’re going to get ice cream.”   
  


“I really do think you guys will be okay.”

 

“Really?” The rapper looked hopeful. 

 

“Yeah. I think once YG sees how you two are together, I think he’ll be happy for you. I mean, you two are pretty damn cute together, despite how horribly puke worthy it is.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Ji was smiling as he said it.    
  
“It’s true. That much fluffiness shouldn’t exist between two people, but it does.”

 

Bae jumped as the eldest rapper touched the top of his head. “We’re too fluffy? That’s an interesting way to put it. We ready, babe?”

 

Jiyong blushed as he brushed hair off of his forehead. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

The rappers left Bae standing there smirking as he watched his friends leave. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

The two rappers were walking to Ji’s car, talking quietly to each other when Dara walked up to them. 

 

“Hey guys! How are you?”

  
Ji smiled. “We’re great! It feels like we haven’t seen each other much lately, huh?”

 

She nodded. “Everyone is really busy though, so it makes sense, but speaking of busy, I am supposed to go help Minzy with something. So I’ll talk to you later, ok?” The rappers nodded and smiled as Dara walked away, waving to them as she went. 

 

The two men continued, walking quietly to the garage and to Jiyong’s car. Seunghyun was always impressed by the car’s sleek design, especially when it sat in the corner corner of the garage, looking more cared for than the other vehicles. The younger unlocked the doors and they got in. Ji started the car as his passenger put his seatbelt on. Ji began to pull out of the spot when Seunghyun reached across him and pulled the driver seatbelt over his chest and clicked it securely into place. 

 

Ji smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he drove out of the garage. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

They arrived at a small, out of the way ice cream parlor, Jiyong knowing that because of it’s location, they could go inside without too much fuss from potential fans. As the lovers exited the car, the older’s eyes widened. They were in an older area of Seoul. The building they were going into was a light cream yellow with tan trim. It looked like it was cozy. 

 

The younger opened the door, ringing a small bell, and he walked in after the taller man. There was only one other customer sitting at the counter eating a sundae. He was an older man who seemed to be minding his own business. 

 

As they walked towards a table, a younger waiter came out from the back with a smile on his face. He approached their table as they sat down. 

 

He bowed his head lightly. “Good afternoon, my name is Kyle, I’ll be your server. What can I get you?”

 

Ji smiled as he watched his lover scan the small menu. “I’ll have a bowl of strawberry ice cream with graham cracker crumbs and chocolate syrup.”

 

“Would you like whipped cream or fresh strawberries with that?”

 

“Oh, yes, the fresh strawberries please.”  

  
Kyle smiled and looked at Seunghyun. 

 

“And you?”

 

“Can I have the s’mores milkshake with an extra shot of espresso.”

 

“Alright, I’ll get those out to you in a few moments.” 

 

As he walked away, Seung raised an eyebrow at the shorter male. “He must be studying abroad.”

 

Jiyong nodded. “His Korean was good though.”

 

“Yeah. I wonder, if he is a student, what he’s studying.”

 

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

 

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Seunghyun tapped Ji’s nose with his finger. 

 

Ji chuckled and rubbed his nose with the back of his wrist. “You and always having to have a full saying.”

 

The elder smiled. “Yes, because you should always be curious. Didn’t you ever watch Alice in Wonderland? Curiosity is a good thing.”

  
“Aish, you are so weird.”

 

The other simply responded by sticking out his tongue. They talked quietly as they waited for their order, Ji once again stating his lover didn’t need more coffee.

 

Once the waiter brought out their ice cream, Seunghyun asked him if he was a student. They talked with him for a moment, and found out that he was studying music and dance. They wished him luck with his studies as he walked away, off to help the customer at the counter. 

 

They ate their ice cream slowly, savoring it. 

 

The older rapper pushed his cup across the table, offering to let Ji try it. The younger raised his eyebrows slightly at the fact Seunghyun was willing to share ice cream. He put the straw to his lips and took a slow draw, his eyes going wide. 

 

“Goddamn that’s good!” 

 

The elder nodded and pulled the cup back towards him. “I’m gonna have to remember where this place is so we can come here again. This is my new addiction.”

 

Ji laughed, eyes shining brightly. “New addiction, huh?”

 

“I don’t like it nearly as much as I like you, but it’s still pretty good.”

 

The younger blushed and looked down at his ice cream. Seunghyun chuckled, pleased he could so easily fluster G Dragon. 

 

“You’re cute, Ji Ji.” 

 

“You’re cute..” Ji kicked the elder gently under the table. 

 

Seunghyun smiled. “Ji?”

 

The shorter male looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Hm?”

 

“I love you.” 

  
Jiyong felt a sting in his eyes and his chest blossomed with warmth. “I love you too.”

 

Ji smiled at the other, feeling true happiness for the first time in his life. There were other things that had brought him joy, of course, but hearing someone like Seunghyun say those words made his heart feel truly healed of all the pain he’d ever felt. Seung reached across the table and wiped away a tear that Ji hadn’t even realized had fallen. 

 

The older also felt true happiness, partly because he saw nothing but pure light from his lover’s smile, but also because he wasn’t afraid. 

 

They both laughed at the cheesy moment. “God, if Bae thought we were bad before saying it, imagine how we’ll be now.”

 

The elder’s smile widened. “We’ll kill him with it.”

 

“But he’ll be happy. Now if only I could get him to admit his crush on Dae, we’d be golden.”

 

Seunghyun’s eyes widened. “He has a crush on Dae?”

 

Ji nodded. “He has for a while now. Maybe if YG is okay with us, he’d be more willing to talk about it.”

 

“He’s really good at hiding it, goddamn. Did he actually tell you or..?”   
  
“He indirectly told me. I asked him if he had feelings for Daesung, and he blushed and looked away. I think he’s afraid that Dae will be disgusted though. I mean, it’s probably pretty confusing to believe the way he does but to also harbor feelings for another man.”

 

The elder nodded. “Yeah. I don’t think Dae would be disgusted. He might not know how to handle it, but I think he might feel the same.”

 

Ji raised a perfect eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

“Remember how they said we were obvious, looking when the other wasn’t and stuff?” The younger nodded. “I’ve seen Daesung kind of do it too. He always has a sad look in his eyes though. It’s like he’s afraid that them both being religious means that they can’t have feelings for each other.”

 

Ji nodded. “Yeah, but I know that Bae thinks that if you love someone, their gender shouldn’t matter. He thinks that love is more important and that you should just go for it. He’s still probably confused though.”

 

“Babe, I feel like we’ve got some massive plotting ahead of us.”

 

Ji smiled. “I think we do.”

 

They finished their ice cream and paid. Once they walked out of the ice cream parlor, they went quickly to the car and got in. As Ji drove away, they kept talking about what to do about Daesung and Bae.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment! I'd love to know what you thought and to talk with you <3


	9. Stressed

As Jiyong drove, he listened to his lover talk about a new art piece he had just purchased. He sounded overly excited, but Ji loved to hear him like that. The elder said something dorky, causing them both to laugh before they were silenced by Jiyong’s cell phone ringing. The younger rapper pressed a button on the dashboard, answering the call.

  
“Hello?”

  
_“Jiyong.”_

  
The men looked at each other, worry painted on their features.

  
“Sir. Is something wrong?”

  
_“We need to talk. Come see me. And bring Seunghyun.”_

  
“Yes, I’m on my way.”

  
The call ended. Ji felt his eyes burn and his chest tightened.

  
“Pull over.” Ji did and he started panicking, eyes welling with tears of fear.

  
“Oh my god, did he find out already? What if he did? What are we gonna do? What if we’re in trouble or worse--”

  
He was cut off by a gentle kiss and soft thumbs wiping away stray tears. “Breathe baby. How would he have found out? We’ve barely been out, and even then, it isn’t strange for you and I to hang out, so if someone took a picture, it wouldn’t look like anything. You just need to breathe, ok?”

  
Jiyong nodded, and took slow breaths. “But what if he did?”

  
“Then we wing it and tell him now. We still don’t know if he’ll be mad about it or not, we’ll just have to find out.”

  
“Hyung, I’m kind of scared.”

  
“It’ll be alright, I’ll be with you.”

  
Ji smiled and looked just as nervous as the elder felt.

 

  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  
Jiyong’s nervousness only became worse as he drove towards the YG Entertainment building that held the office of the CEO. Yang Hyun Suk was a strict but caring man, but the younger rapper was still afraid. He didn’t think that, despite the respect YG had for him, there was a good outcome ahead of them if he’d found out somehow. As Ji pulled into a parking space, he felt his hands begin to shake.

  
After a moment, his hands were shaking so badly that Seunghyun had to release his seatbelt for him. The shorter man looked away, letting out a shaky breath as he watched people walk by.

  
“Ji, baby, look at me.”

  
Jiyong turned around and bit his lip as it quivered. “Hm?”

  
Seunghyun’s heart broke at the sight of his lover’s face. “Like I said before, I’ll be right there with you. If it’s about us, we’ll get through it.”

  
The small man gave a small nod. “We should get in there before he calls to ask what’s taking so long.”

  
They exited the car and walked into the building, dread building quickly.

  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  
The rappers were silent as the elevator forced them to defy gravity, delivering them to the doors of YG’s office. As they walked forward, the taller man finally let his apprehension show through. They shared a quick glance before Jiyong knocked three times.

  
“Come in.”

  
Jiyong slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room, followed closely by Seunghyun.

  
YG was sitting in a black leather armchair. He motioned for them to sit at the couch across the coffee table from him. The two rappers quickly moved to sit, bowing their heads quickly.

  
“So, I want you to tell me what’s going on.”

  
Jiyong looked at him. “Well, sir, what’s going on with what?”

  
“You two. Your driver the other day said you didn’t get a ride back. Then security at your dorm tells me that you two got in very late, despite having schedules. Are you two involved in something you shouldn’t be?”

  
“No, no of course not! We just wanted to hang out, since we don’t get to a lot anymore. All five of us went for lunch, but Youngbae and the others had stuff scheduled for the afternoon. Seunghyun and I didn’t, so we ate at the restaurant.”

  
YG nodded, though he didn’t look convinced. “And getting in late?”

  
The elder rapper leaned forward. “I dragged Jiyong to a butterfly exhibit. Then we kind of just walked around.”

  
YG placed a photo on the table between them. It was blurry, but both rappers felt their hearts stop as they realized it was a photo of them kissing in the park.

  
“I can explain--” YG raised his hand and cut Jiyong off.

  
“Is this new?”

  
Jiyong’s lips trembled and a tear fell as he nodded once. Seeing Ji on the verge of tears, the CEO’s face softened. “You aren’t in trouble, okay. Were you planning on telling me?”

  
Seunghyun sighed. “We were. We just wanted a few days to figure out what we would say. We know how much this could hurt you and us.”

  
Their elder nodded again. “Then kissing in public was for..?”

  
“It just kind of happened.” Ji’s voice was so small and scared that it broke the older rapper’s heart. “He thought I was going to leave. I don’t think that he meant to kiss me in public.”

  
“I wasn’t planning on it. I thought he was mad and we’d had a good day. I didn’t want my stupidity to ruin it.”

  
YG nodded in understanding. “I suppose I should’ve said that you weren’t in trouble when I called, so I am sorry that I worried you. Just, if this is going to be a thing, try to be a bit more careful, yeah?”

  
The rappers nodded and stood up as YG did. “I’ve got to get to another meeting, so I need to go.” The CEO walked to the door. “Stay here for a minute and collect yourself.” He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. “By the way, it’s about damn time.”

  
With that, he shut the door and left them standing speechless.

  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  
When Jiyong and Seunghyun returned to the dorm, they found their bandmates waiting for them.

  
“I tried to call you! Where were you?” Bae asked, sounding like he’d been worried.

  
“YG called us. We told him.”

  
The singers looked worried for a moment. “How did that go?” Daesung asked after a moment.

  
“He had a picture of us kissing. He, like you guys, told us it was about time.”

  
The vocalists all shared a look of relief. “So he’s letting you guys stay?” Ri asked.

  
Seunghyun nodded. “Sounds like it. He didn’t say we couldn’t be together and he didn’t say we were out. So, I think everything is alright.”

  
Bae brightened up. “We should go out to dinner then! To celebrate! We haven’t gone out together in a really long time either. What do you say?”

  
The rappers looked at each other, then back to the others. Jiyong smiled. “That sounds pretty damn great.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, my laptop is out of order at the moment, so I've been trying to write on my iPod, which is annoying lol


End file.
